


Massaged

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys' Love, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble one shot. Just an idea I thought of as of the last month or two. Childhood memory for one of the characters. Hiroki and or Akihiko. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Massaged

_Massaged_

_Disclaimer: i don't own Junjou Romantica or it's characters. Enjoy drabble minna :p_

An older Hiroki looks over few pictures. The pictures were of his childhood memories. In many of the pictures taking he was either alone. Or with his best friend former crush/love Akihiko Usami. Unexpectedly, he found them while cleaning up one of the many closets he shares with his current lover, Nowaki. He was blissful Nowaki wasn't even home yet. Either of the two would be panicking or chuckling of the adorableness of Hiroki.

"Nowaki, would definitely have a good time looking over these damn pictures.." 

Deciding on putting away the pictures. He does so back into the closet in a photo album. The album was new as Nowaki bought a few of them. For taking memorable pictures of either of the two whenever possible. Or just for the hell of it.

"When was this? I was a kid in the picture too." 

Brown eyes bored at the picture. The picture was of Hiroki laying on a grassy field. A young silver haired young boy on top of him. It was just an innocent taking picture.

What got to Hiroki was the sudden reminder he was falling for his best friend. At that time. After they shared few sneaky kisses. Innocent kisses here and there. 

Lips. Cheeks. Neck. 

_A nice warm summer day as two small boys enjoyed reading. One of the boys was hiding from family, as usual. The other just accompanied as usual. In his specific hiding spot._

_"My body is so tensed."_

_"You;re doing too many activities."_

_"I don;t care! I enjoy challenging myself." a small looking Hiroki spat, "What about you? You're just reading books day and night."_

_"I love books. Especially when it comes to writing."_

_"I'll return that journal you gave me few days ago."_

_"You still haven't finished?"_

_"Oh no!"_

_Akihiko smiled. He was happy to have shared his interest with Hiroki._

_For Hiroki it broke him few times how sad the story was. He wasn't sure if it was realistic or not._

_Closing up his book leaving it to the side. Akihiko joined Hiroki laying down beside him. Brown eyes widened at the closeness of his friend._

_"..What are you doing?"_

_"I'm just keeping you company. Laying beside you."_

_Akihiko tells him. Giving him a huge smile while patting his back._

_"mmmmm..."_

_"Was that good?"_

_"...Y--yes."_

_Hiroki looks away close to falling asleep. He wasn't aware Akihiko moved from his spot. Til he felt a heavy weight on his back._

_"Am I hurting you?"_

_"..y---yes...w--what are you doing?"_

_"Don't you want a massage?"_

_He groaned closing his eyes. He felt his face heated up just by his crush's small hands. It worked it's magic as he felt more relaxed._

_"..o---okay.." he groaned._

_Akihiko gets himself comfortable on Hirokis' lower back. Making sure not to put much pressure on his small body either. For the time being both boys were quiet. In Hiroki's mind he was loving what the other was doing._

_With growing small hands Akihiko rubbed his shoulders. He'd slowly and gently rubbed down from his shoulders to his back. For the fun of it he used both elbows in the middle of his back._

_Few groans and moans were heard._

_Akihiko liked what he was hearing._

_Hiroki turned his face to the left as he felt both elbows going down his lower back. He puts a little more pressure going a little more upper on his back._

_"...d--don't stop."_

_"..I won't until you tell me to."_

_He decides on pinching a few spots. Like he was a crap or lobster. In doing so he got an irritable sigh from him._

_Pulls on his skin, but not too hard. A small whimper was heard._

_Ahikiko was giddy at what he was doing to the other._

_"Don't pull or pinch me...s---so hard!"_

_"It's how it's supposed to be."_

_He gets off his back realizing he needed something else. Luckily his school bag was close by. Hiroki looked his way. Even though he was whining a little. He was disappointed._

_"...That's it?"_

_"Oh no."_

_Akihiko comes back with scented oil bottle. He beamed from ear to ear pushing Hiroki back to the grass._

_"What the hell?"_

_"Just wait and feel."_

_He tells him when opening the bottle. Smelling it while in a daze as he poured some in his hands._

_"..What's going on?"_

_"..Just shut up!"_

_He kept his mouth shut. After being told to._

_He rubbed his oily hands before putting it all over Hiroki's back. A sudden shiver goes down his back soon as he felt something wet._

_Hiroki mewled as his back was rubbed and massaged at full force._

_With oily hands, he puts full pressure on his friend's back. Going upward and downward when using both elbows. His hands sticky as ever rubs on his shoulders. A few wails was heard. He knew he was doing a good job._

_"Do you want to know who showed me all of this?"_

_"U...um okay.."_

_"It was my older tutor. He would do this for me when my body was tiring or achy. Just like yours, Hiroki."_

_Hiroki's eyes widened. Realizing he was told a man would be touching his young friend._

_Wasn't that all wrong and a sin?_

_Not sure what he's thinking. As he was kissed by him few times. Now he's getting a private massage. First time._

_By his best friend/crush._

_A sudden shutter was heard. The small boys looked around. Knowing they heard something._

_"You heard it right?"_

_"Yes..."_

_Akihiko gets off him. A little disappointed again but just let it be._

_"T..thank you."_

_"Tell me when you'd like me to do this again."_

_Akihiko grabs for the oil scented bottle. Which was specifically used for sex, as neither of the boys knew._

_Innocent minds being exploited by a bottle neither of the two boys knew it's true purpose._

_"..where did you get that from?"_

_"It's from my tutor. He let me keep it."_

_Akihiko says proudly. He'd hug the bottle close to his chest too._

_As night fall emerges the boys decide on leaving for home. The last one to leave though was Akihiko. Unaware someone watching him._

_"I've taking the picture you asked for, Aki-chan."_

_"Thank you sensei."_

_The small boy smiles looking over the picture. The picture was of him on top of Hiroki. Looking back at the camera giving a delightful smile._

_"Are you sure you'd like to give it to him?"_

_"Yes."_

_He pecked the older man. Taking off back to Hiroki's house._

_As it was nearing bedtime for Hiroki a sudden knock on his window startled him. Looking over before closing his curtains._

_"Akihiko.."_

_He opens the window a little. His friend hands him the picture before kissing his lips once again. With a quick wave he scampered out of sight._

_"What the ?"_

_The picture he looked over was of them together. He sighed holding it close to his chest. One of many pictures he'll keep close to his heart and chest._

Those memories flooded in Hiroki's mind. He was sitting on the couch looking over the specific one Akihiko had giving him that night.

"I'm home, Hiro-san."

A voice woke him from his daze. Looking back at his young tall lover pecking his lips. 

"What's that? You're in a daze, Hiro-san."

He mumbled under his breath to be left alone. Running off to the room closing and locking the door. Not to be bothered by him.

"It must be embarrassing." he chuckled letting him be.

"He can't ever know of this childhood picture of us.." 

Hiroki hid it elsewhere. A place he wouldn't ever remember. Or Nowaki would ever randomly search for.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.

Laters :3


End file.
